User blog:Chimpurin/The Bodyguard's Tale
Disclaimer: The material in this story is non-canon, meaning that it doesn't have any relation towards Samuel's main story. This also made for entertainment purpose only, and had it has any other references or any other media, it belongs to the respective owners. Warning: This story contains blood, gore, violence, and also strong language. Being a Bodyguard isn't the easiest job, I have to face a lot of assailant, engaged on gunfight, or even experienced a lot of near death situations. However, I don't bother that much since I just wanted to make up my past sins and be on the good side, at least that is the thing Edward told me. The last guarding mission is near Groshwood, so I think I'll just stay there for five days and then going home to see my children and wife. I don't even think that vacation would be the darnest vacation I've ever have, and it would also be the last for me... During the trip to the hotel nearby a lake, a news channel reporting from my car's radio. "This is Channel News 13, reporting our daily news through a radio! According to the police, a crazed lunatic in on the loose near Groshwood Lake. He has removed all police numbers from the area, and you couldn't call them via the usual 911. Campers are advised to stay cautious of him, as he looks like any other person you would see. However, if you are trapped inside your cabin... You're Done For." The news immediately changes back to the song I listen, Oceans by Hillsong. A psychopath? On the Groshwood? Fuck it, it might be just a shitty joke for scaring people near, and I don't even care. The fresh air of the lake fills my nose as I get out of the car, and then the Janitor tells that I'll be staying at cabin number ten. I pack my possession and put them carefully inside the cabin, they are my trusty six shooter .357 calibre magnum revolver, the same gun that I used when I was known as William Hobbs, three plates of steel, and also large military bag? Heh, I don't even need that bag, and it doesn't look good on me. There are also other people who join me, and most of them have their own reason to come to Groshwood. I don't even bother to talk to them though, since I don't trust them at all. I suddenly thought about a nursery rhyme that I ever read, it's very amazing. And Then There Were None We also need to do our daily chores, and fail to do so will make us dehydrated and lose stamina. Well, for me I have to set all of the fishing rods and Philip, that math teacher will help me to do it. I don't think he'd finish it quickly though, not to mention someone else is the Psychopath and soon enough, he's going to murder all of us. My hunches become true soon enough, and it manages to send chills down my spine. I am in my cabin, cleaning the rods and setting up the thread and reels. However, a gunshot rings somewhere near my cabin. I try my best to keep calm as I hurry up, then two more gunshots ring again. Curious and feels a bit suspicious, I go to peek from my cabin. It is also the time when Evan, that police officer, comes into my cabin, looking scared. He's panting heavily, maybe he just run? Or does he know about the gunshots? Whatever the reason, I approach him. "What the fuck happened?!" I ask him with a worried tone. I don't even trust him at all, but my job as Bodyguard knows there might be something that makes him scared. But instead of answering, he only silent. Slowly I feel my anger bubbles and I glare at him, "If you're not going to say anything, get the fuck out off my cabin." I say as I silently grabs the gun in my right thigh's holster. Lucky for me, it is hidden by my black trench coat, so Evan can't see it. He then speaks, "I hear three gunshots. It appears one, or even two of the twelve people have been killed-" His words are cut short when I let out a sigh and push him out of my cabin door, locking it. "I can just punch him for making me impatient. People these days..." I curse under my breath as I finish setting up the poles. Now, I only need to put this on the docks so people can use it. Before I put the rods on the dock, I go for breakfast, and I have to admit that they are very delicious, though I miss eating my mother's strawberry risotto. Some people are whispering that Tristan Deacon, one of the campers whose daily job is a programmer, and Philip, whose daily job is math teacher and also the one who is asked to help me setting the fishing poles, have died. Philip is shot on his leg and head, while Tristan is shot on his head. Oh shit, I said to myself, but it isn't enough to make me panic, and then I go around to the docks. Ten Little Soldier Boys went out to dine One chokes his little self And Then There Were Nine After breakfast, I go to the dock where I set all of the poles neatly. Before I manage to do it however, I see three people investigating something. One of them is Evan, the police officer, then Dom Cossway, a soldier, I think, and last but not least, Rose Morningstar, she's a Vigilante. Oh wow, I've never expect to see a female camping all by herself. Dom looks at me and when he moves, another body has been found. "Kristian is dead, with a bullet wound on his chest." He says with a tone filled with regret. Poor Kristian, he's a Field Medic but he can't save himself. This kind of remind me whenever I'm hurt or injured, someone else would always tend my injuries perfectly, I owe her so much, and without her, I would always been on the verge of dying or even worse, died. When I come back to the present after remembering shits, everyone is already gone. I suddenly black out as the Janitor drags Kristian's body away from me. Nine Little Soldier Boys stayed up very late One overslept himself And Then There Were Eight When I wake up, Kristian's body is nowhere to be found. I feel paranoid, and I run back to my cabin, locking myself in the closet after I lock the door. I hear someone on the roof, the voice isn't that clear. "What'd ya see Sammy? Why so scared?" The voice asks me and I shout at them. "None of your business." I am interferred by a thump, a grieving sound, a thump again, and it all silent. I have kind of bad feeling about the sound, so I come out of my closet, grabbing my revolver. Nobody is around, but as I walking around the cabin... Another body is dragged by the Janitor, I look at the body, it is the body of Rose, that female Vigilante. Oh fuck, sweats roll down my body and face as I see her with a stab wound on her nape. The Janitor accidentally drops the toothbrush Rose has, and I take it as I think it might come to use for later. Eight Little Soldier Boys travelling to Devon One said that he'd stay there And Then There Were Seven I walk around the cabin in order to find somebody else, and another thump from cabin number one is heard. I knock the door, and suddenly Dom, that soldier comes out. "Are you alright?" I ask him. He is the few people I can trust around the cabins. "I jumped off the cabins. That's all," he says to me before he continues, "hey Samuel, do you have any weapon?" I show him my revolver as I said, "only a six-shooter revolver." He nods, and I return to my cabin again, redoing my chores at the docks, when suddenly three gunshots ring from Dom's cabin. Something inside me telling me to go to his cabin, but other part of me tell me to stay at the docks. Evan comes at me again, I point my revolver at him. He looks at me and says, "What the hell are you doing?! Also, what's those gunshots earlier? I didn't make those.." I yell at him,"I didn't do anything! Besides, what the fuck happened at Dom's cabin?!" I go to Dom's cabin, and see something that makes me shiver and paranoid. Dom is dead on his cabin, blood pours from his head, which has three bullet wounds. I cover my mouth, nausea fills my body, but I am interrupted by someone who comes to the cabin Dom in. It's David, the surgeon. His hand is holding a large needle, looking at me suspiciously. "What the hell you are going to do with that needles?! You're not going to kill me right?! I didn't kill Dom! He's dead when I enter!" I said to David, who in return tells me to relax. Relax in this fucking situation?! Are you joking?! And his actions don't say that way. He swings the needle onto me, which I dodge. I shot him in the shoulder, and he flungs back, cringing in pain.Before I run, he says "Okay, I know you are now run out of bullets or you are not the Psychopath. Hope I can trust you." His face doesn't look that way, though. I run away and locks myself in my cabin again, this place slowly driving me insane! Lucky that I haven't lost my sanity and morale. Seven Little Soldier Boys chopping up sticks One chopped himself in halves And Then There Were Six Be Continued Category:Blog posts